


baby (just a kiss goodnight)

by minflubs (amahzarr)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cuties, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, i love minhwan, its really short, jaehwan is sleepy, jaehwans needy, minhwan, minhyun calls jaehwan baby, minhyun is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amahzarr/pseuds/minflubs
Summary: jaehwan needs a kiss after every goodnight





	baby (just a kiss goodnight)

♥ 

 

"hold me,  _minhyun_ ," jaehwan falls onto minhyun dramatically, (and thankfully minhyun catches him before he drops to the floor.) he stands still in front of the door of their shared apartment.

 _he's quite bothersome_ , minhyun thinks, as he lets jaehwan turn over to rest his head on minhyun's chest, wrapping his arms around minhyun’s waist. minhyun tugs jaehwan along to the living room.

"minhyun," jaehwan mumbles against his chest, in which minhyun nearly giggles from the vibrations. 

"i'm listening," minhyun eases himself down onto the couch, allowing jaehwan to fall onto him. he admires jaehwan's half-lidded eyes, fluttering ever so often to keep himself from falling into slumber. 

"minhyun," he says again, but this time, with a whine. 

"yes, jaehwan?" minhyun pulls himself up, to place jaehwan on his side. minhyun lays on his side, parallel to jaehwan, dazed by the singer's beauty. "i'm here," the corners of his mouth start to lift, patiently waiting for what the younger male had to say.

"i'm," jaehwan starts, but stifles a yawn, "sleepy." his breathing slows. 

minhyun,  _for the second time_ , almost giggles (and almost giggles quite loudly) at the cute dumpling. 

"you should sleep then," minhyun sighs contentedly, while mindlessly using his thumb to fondle jaehwan's cheek.  "you're so, so  _so_  cute," he says, with eyes like heart-eye emojis. 

"-but," jaehwan whimpers, "i need you to-," he mumbles, the last bit inaudible. 

"what?" minhyun draws himself from his daze, focusing on jaehwan's words. 

"it's embarrassing," jaehwan's hands cover his face. "you know what i want." 

 minhyun gently pushes jaehwan's hands down. "tell me, jaehwan," minhyun teases, very well aware of what jaehwan's desires are, "use your words, baby." eyes beginning to become crescents.

"you fucking asshole," he whines. " _fine_ , i want you to kiss me goodnight," he says, almost in rage, which is quite the shock to minhyun. but jaehwan hesitates, before opening his mouth again. "please?" 

minhyun, for the first time, unable to keep his giggles to himself. "aren't you the cutest," minhyun coos, giddy. "my needy baby," he claps his hands, thrilled and (foolishly) in  _love_. 

jaehwan eyes widen for only a few seconds, before they returned to his tired eyes. "shut  _up_ ," he begs, flustered. "just kiss me, goodnight," he pauses, "i can't sleep without it." 

minhyun beams, and leans in closer to peck jaehwan's lips. "there you go." 

"uh- hey! a  _proper_  one," jaehwan pouts and tugs on minhyun's shirt. minhyun sticks his tongue out gleefully, and shakes his head.

" _gr_ ," jaehwan furrows his brow in dissatisfaction. he pulls on minhyun's shirt collar, his lips meeting jaehwan's.  _every_  kiss with minhyun had been explosive, so alluring yet mischievous. so astonishing, yet even the merest touch of lips had been absolutely  _everything._ (hwang minhyun's kisses were to  _die_  for,  jaehwan would usually think.)

once again, dazed by jaehwan's actions, minhyun blinks. 

jaehwan snickers tiredly (possibly too tired to laugh his usual laugh, like a psycho, as minhyun would say,) "goodnight, sugar," he says, before  _finally_ , letting his eyelids meet each other. 

minhyun begins to feel the heaviness of his own eyelids, "goodnight, love." 

(minhyun refuses to admit that he can't sleep without jaehwan's kisses too)

 

♥ 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo my baby told me to post this on wattpad bc she only reads on wattpad., and so i did but i wanted to post it on here too?? anywhos this is kinda shit honestly lmaoo but i really like minhwan and i NEED more fics of them omg + this is my first time posting?? 
> 
> didn't proofread so,,, sorry for the errors
> 
> also sorry if it’s actual shit lmaoo


End file.
